


The Haunting of the Tonys

by Hotspur



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, caesar haunting antonys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar haunts random Tonys through history. Here's a sample of his quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting of the Tonys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piedpiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piedpiper/gifts).



> As suggested by Cinna, Caesar haunting different Antonys. Hope you like it!

It's one of the lesser- known facts of the afterlife that you can visit your loved ones after you die, if just for a second to tell them that you love them. It may scare the crap out of them, but it gets the message across.

Julius Caesar was aware of all this, and he was most definitely dead. He was, in the words of Antony, a "bleeding piece of earth." And it was Antony, his most loyal friend, that he decided to pay a visit to.

Antony was, as usual, dead drunk on a triclinium couch after a night of revelry. The city's fate hanging by a thread and he still found the time to live it up. Caesar had to smile with bitter nostalgia. While it was comforting to see that some things never changed, he was also disgruntled that his successor was not doing anything befitting the one master of Rome.

"Antony," Caesar called. There was no response. "Antony!" He tried again, more forcefully.

"Snrrrk- huh?" Antony looked up, blearily. He was seeing double and hallucinating. Caesar, if a bit faded and transparent, was before him. That wasn't possible. Caesar was dead.

"Antony, I just wanted to tell you I-" Caesar's words were drowned out as Antony retched. Caesar shook his head.

"Not possible," Antony mumbled, staring at Caesar. "This is not possible."

Caesar would try to get Antony's attention for the rest of Antony's life.

\- 

"Antony!"

Antonio sat up immediately. It was midnight in Venice. And there was a ghost at the foot of his bed. 

The ghost looked at him quizzically, and then realized that he had the wrong Tony.

\- 

The next Tony Caesar tried to speak to was a mobster. 

"Soprano," Caesar berated himself as he disappeared as the bullets passed through his form. "How could you have messed that one up?"

-

Caesar returned to the afterlife after two thousand years of haunting Tonys. He'd even crashed an awards show, to no avail. 

Just has he had given up hope, a soul came towards him.

"Caesar?" 

"Antony? Is it really you?" 

"I'm sorry," Antony faltered. "I was afraid."

"I still love you."

The ghosts embraced.


End file.
